The Idiots
by The ReViVaL KiD
Summary: Sakura and Naruto going crazy and bersek in a future world! chapter 4 added on 23/1/14!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Welcome to the very first chapter of "THE IDIOTS". A word of advice: Don't go by the name; the story has everything you would have ever imagined in a NARUxSAKU tale..haha..here we go!**_

Year 2050

City...leaf city

State... Konohara

Country...Ninja land of eternity

The city's most hated and most talented ninja; Naruto uzumaki was lying in his bed, His head hurting from last night's hangover…..A hangover from drinking 5 bottles of wine.

"Oh god…." He said, Yawning "Ummm… I slept too late..Maybe I should drink less nowadays..."

"NAHHHHH!"

Saying this he opened his window…Greeted by the amazing view of flying mechanical dragons…..

"Hiya Mr. uzumaki….here's your morning paper!" A dwarf like creature seemed like he was waiting for quite a while.

"Hey bobo...Good morning...You had to wait longer than usual, didn't you?" Naruto greeted the dwarf as he took out the sheets from his bed.

"No problem sir... I just distributed all the papers and then came to you..I knew you would be asleep..." The dwarf said in a flattering tone, handing Naruto the electronic news paper.

"Hmmm... Thanks bobo…But how many times do I have to tell you I don't like the Tailed chronicle's?" Naruto said, Glancing at the headlines, which had a beautiful female reporting the news from around the world.

"Oh come on Mr. uzumaki…You and I both know you take the e-paper for the hot females who regularly flaunt the headlines…You have nothing to do with the news…." Bobo grinned.

Naruto gave him an angry look. "That's it…you can leave" He said.

"But…But…" Bobo protested.

Naruto closed the door after shoving the dwarf out of his small house….

"Hmmmm…let's see what tasks do I have today…Better start preparing..Can't make Tsunade angry…." Naruto thought as he moved towards the washroom, throwing the e-paper on the bed.

_Later….._

"Hey Jjiraya sensei…." Cried naruto as he saw one of his favourite teachers walking towards the Mall.

"Hmmm….. Oh! Hey Naruto! How are you? Looks like you didn't have a good night's sleep yesterday...am I right?" Jiraya greeted him as he saw Naruto walking towards him.

"Um...well...yeah I sort of had a strange dream…hehe" Naruto lied through his teeth. "Anyway….. Is there any work for me today?"

"Well you should ask Tsunade…After all She's the boss!"

"Well then….O.K.! Bye! See you later!" Shouted Naruto as he dashed out of Jiraya's sight.

"Okay!" Jiraya waved his hand, watching Naruto running out."I'll teach him a lesson someday for drinking so much alcohol…" Jiraya thought as He tossed some groceries into his basket.

Naruto came out of Tsunade's office, with the discovery that there was no work for him today…

"Hmmm… I wonder what I should do… It's a fourth Saturday holiday….."

Suddenly his eyes went up to a giant billboard hanging up there on top of a restaurant which was empty…..Or, it wasn't occupied completely…

"Hehehehehe" "Time to have some fun" He smiled mischievously.

He went inside the bar and waited till the bar was completely empty…There was something special and someone great was coming…

"Hey waiter!" He shouted.

The waiters, all of them turned at once, recognizing the voice that could bring the very clouds down…..

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Who let him in?"

"What does he want?

"WAITERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

He shouted this time, shaking the very walls of the giant restaurant.

"Hurry! If someone doesn't attend him, He will complain to Tsunade and remember what happened last time?" The head waiter told them.

"Wai…"

Before naruto could shout again, He noticed that a waiter was already there, awaiting his order "Oh...so you are here….Where the hell were you? I saw you talking to your friends and not listening to me…..Tell me what's your name...I will complain it to grandma….."

Naruto yelled like a 5 year old.

"I am really sorry sir…actually we have a very special guest today and I was just discussing how to prepare what She has ordered today for herself…."

"Hmmmm….. Special Guest .His ears stood up at the mention of the word **guest**..."Must be some high class, low brain V.I.P" Naruto thought.

"Hmmmm….Tell me what has He ordered" Naruto demanded.

"Actually sir it is She not He... hehehe" The waiter gave a fake laugh as he tried to control his irritation.

Hm...his ears stood up again "o.k. tell me what has SHE ordered?" He again asked.

"Well….." The waiter hesitated

"Well?" Naruto questioned him…

"Well...She—ah...…." Finally, the waiter decided to let it go and so he began…

"She is coming with Her friends and has ordered a Russian red wine and a specially barbequed turkey with less oil…

"Hmmmmm.." Naruto thought for a moment before something struck his mind…

"Wait! What did you say? Russian red wine...am I right?"

"Yes sir" The waiter replied, nervously.

"What can be the age of the person who is drinking it?" Naruto questioned the waiter.

The waiter hesitated "Must be around 18-19, sir…but why?"

"Hmmmm….did you get the wine denatured?" Naruto again questioned him.

"No sir…But why are you asking these questions?" The waiter was afraid of Naruto, now.

Naruto just laughed "Because my friend, This is RRW we are talking about…Remember, what happens after a person drinks a non denatured RRW and immediately after that has some meal?"

And then the waiter remembered, and his expression was like he just had remembered memories from his past life.

"Sir….Sir! please help us Sir… We had no idea… We just ordered the wine in a hurry…..Now when we have ordered RRW without denaturizing it, we can get into trouble. But, we also have strict orders that whatever She orders, we will have to follow…I am afraid that she will sue us dry and our owner will kick us out of the job…" The waiter got utterly afraid.

"Don't worry…Tell her that I drank it all.." Naruto said.

"But sir…" The waiter hesitated."Do as I say…She must be ordering RRW for the first time, otherwise, she would have told you to get it denatured."

"O.k. sir…Thank you so much…" The waiters face was flush with appreciation.

"Waiter!"

Suddenly a feminine voice echoed throughout the hotel and the waiters rushed

"Damn it ! She's here already and we don't even know"

Sensing the hoopla Naruto and sat down on a couch just a few distances away from…..

When He saw Her his breath was caught in his throat…..

She was Ino Yamasaki!

City's hottest, Idol of many girls, college and school topper, no. 1 medic nin in the making and what not?

But Naruto only found her …okay…. like he did to most other girls, because he really had no interest in them.

Sitting next to her was Sakura haruno….

She was the next hottest thing in the city, with her unusually beautifully pink locks, and a wide forehead and emerald green orbs….

"So…do you like the place ino?" Sakura asked her best friend.

"Yeah…it's great…but who is that? He doesn't look like a waiter to me…" Ino said

The girls, all of them suddenly noticed the appearance of a blond handsome boy sitting next to them on the couch…

He was handsome to everyone, ….

Except for…

Sakura grabbed the collar of a waiter and hissed in his ear….

"What the hell?! I told you that I am booking this restaurant for my friends! I reserved it specially for my girls…What's that boy doing here!?"

"I am sorry ma'm.. he's a very ..what should I say.. a very troublesome boy"…

"Well then…. GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" She almost screamed.

Naruto, listening everything, just smiled.

"He won't go that easily madam…But trust me, he won't cause you any trouble, he's good hearted…" The waiter defended Naruto.

"This is bad…But anyways…Get lost before I decide to sue you dry…" Sakura slammed her forehead.

After a while…..

"Waiter!...Bring me the wine…." Sakura ordered.

The waiter, with shaking hands, soon filled glasses of wine with a simple wine, waiting for the result of his doings.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked the waiter.

"Yes maa'm…just a little nervous..hehe" the waiter laughed, making Sakura angry.

"Look…you better not be doing anything stupid…coz if you do so, I will surely sue you people so hard that you will think twice before…." She was cut short.

"C'mon Sakura…let it go…Enjoy the party" Ino said.

As soon as Ino took the first sip, She said "Geez Sakura...You know I drink only Russian red wine….Didn't you tell them?"

Sakura, unknown to the taste of Russian red wine ,was astonished at this revelation.

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted.

Angry to the core, Sakura stood up, and grabbed the collar of the waiter.

"You are proving to be an asshole now…I specifically told you to get me RRW..And you bring me this shit…Tell me why…Tell me before I beat you to death and sue this shithole place dry…" Sakura calmly told him, her voice as cold as ice.

Frightened, the waiter told her what Naruto had told him to tell.

"That's more than enough! First he takes a place without reservation, then also takes away my red wine...Who the hell does he think he is?"

Saying this She stomped her high hills on the floor and marched towards him.

"Hey you there...Who the hell do you think you are?" Sakura Asked him ,hands on her waist.

"Hi! Want to have some ramen? It is the best in here!" Naruto Happily said.

"I said what the hell do you think of yourself? How dare you take a place here?...Added to that, you even took away my wine?"

Naruto continued eating, Ignoring her words.

Irritated, sakura threw a kick at his bowl of ramen which landed on a faraway couch.

"Hey! You should have let me finish!" Naruto whined.

Sakura just grabbed his collar and made him stood up…

"Listen you douche! Do you know who are you messing with?

Both of them had their faces close to each other, which made naruto notice her features.

"Umm...would like to leave my collar, standing so close to you makes me want to kiss you…" He teased Her.…

"Sakura's rage went up to 7th sky.

"You twisted pervert! Idiot…you know what are you saying? You know who I am...? I am Sakura haruno...Konoha's international rock star...I cannot lay my mouth on a whisker head like you…How dare you even imagine to kiss me? I won't lay my lips on a dork like you" She yelled.

Ino's ear stood up when She heard the word "**whiskers".**

"Did She just say whiskers?" She asked an equally terrified Temari

"Yes…Is he…." And she turned her head towards ino, who did the same.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU IDIOT! IAM NOT THE KIND OF GIRL THAT BASTARDS LIKE YOU CAN LAY HANDS ON! IF YOU DON'T KNOW, I AM NOT ONLY A SINGER BUT AM ALSO A HOTHEADED NINJA…SO DON'T THINK THAT YOU WILL BE GETTING AWAY SO EASILY!" Sakura became more irritated when She saw naruto just smiling at her.

"Hurry someone stop her before the boy gets mad.." Tenten said.

"NO! Wait…" Ino said, a smile forming on her lips.

"What?" Asked Tsemari, confused.

"I think Sakura has found her match today…. if someone else had been there, he would have fled, but that boy, He sure is something, standing there with his oh so sexy smile. Let us sit back and enjoy...I have a feeling that this is going to be interesting" She crossed her legs and started to sip the wine, which, surprisingly tasted good to her.

The waiters had already fled knowing the consequences.

"Hm...what did you say...You are a singer? Well I never heard a song in that obnoxious voice…" Naruto said, smiling.

"WHAT! I HAVE AN OBNOXIOUS VOICE! MY VOICE IS OBNOXIOUS!YOU MORON YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MUSIC IT SEEMS! YOU KNOW MY ALBUM IS THE HOTTEST SELLING THING IN THE UNIVERSE! AND I AM JUST 19! I AM THERE WHERE PEOPLE TAKE YEARS TO BE!" Sakura was continuously screaming. With each passing moment, Her anger was rising.

"That' why they say that music has lost it's feel…There are singers like you who take out their anger on the mike and people think they are singing..And then there is a hit song…Whew man! Beethoven must be tossing and turning in his grave.!" Naruto mocked her.

Sakura's face was like a volcano which was on the verge of exploding ….But she calmed herself down….

"arghhhhhh….you have completely ruined my party and my mood…..I don't know from what kind of family you belong .I don't think that you should be here….With your dirty cloth's and ragged bag ,I don't think your parents must be having the money to allow you here...Tell me, am I right.?"

Naruto took time to register what She was saying…..

Then the word's sunk in…

Then the smile disappeared slowly….

And then his face was down…

"Ha! So I was right.! You are here against your parent's wish!…..Tell me, are you a vandal or something? Maybe a robber? Or a fraud?."

Suddenly ino realized that the fun had just grown dark and her eyes widened…..

"Quick go stop them tema! The fun's over!'.

"Yeah right….." She went in the direction where the two were arguing.

"Now I should complain about you to the hokage….maybe she…."

She was cut short by Temari who grabbed her arm and dragged her outside….

Naruto just stood there , tears forming in his eye's …

"_I don't think your parents must be having the money to allow you here...tell me, am I right?"_

"_Tell me are you a vandal or something? Maybe a robber? Or a fraud?"…_

'What the hell temari!' Sakura said as they all came far away onto the streets.

"Sakura…" Said ino holding her shoulder.

"Do …you….know…who…that…was …?" She asked Sakura.

"What? Who was he? Some damned poor idiot ruining the name of other good poor people?"

"He was….The fox…The fox boy..The kyuubi…" Ino told her with Shaking voice.

Sakura's eyes narrowed thinking about the word that She just said…..

Then her eyes widened and She blurted out "WHAT!"

"Shit! You could have at least stopped me…..Not that I would have stopped fighting with him but would not have said those hurtful things to him" Sakura told them in calm voice.

"Anyways...I am not sorry for what I said….He deserved that much at least…."

"Sa...sa...Sakura…." A terrified temari poked her in the ribs….

"WHAT!" Sakura shouted. She didn't like anyone poking her

"I…..i think you…you must…be s…so..sorrry no..now…." Her voice staggered. She said as She saw a very furious Naruto marching towards them from an opposite direction…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much people for apprciating this little fic.O.K! without further ado,lets present you the next chapter of "THE IDIOTS".**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

An angry naruto was marching towards Sakura and her girls.

"Sss...Sakura...You made him an...Angry...Now he is not going to leave us..." A terrified Tenten said.

Sakura gave her an angry look "You are afraid of him?...Despite the fact that you have studied in the world's best Ninja academy? It's a shame ten, really." Sakura yelled.

Tenten just stared at her."I am not scared of him..."

"Let it be...We 'll see what happens...You people are with me, right?" Sakura said, without turning her head away from Naruto's sight.

When She turned her head back, She was all alone.

Sakura shook her head "Idiots..."

She shouted "COME'ON! YOU DON'T NEED TO GET SCARED...WE CAN FIGHT HIM..." And when she turned her head back, She saw Naruto standing an inch away from her face, which made Her scream and She fell back.

"Wwwww...wwhat...do...yyyyyyou...wat..." Her bravado had melted down like ice.

Naruto just smiled and moved forward "How can you do this?" He asked in an icy tone.

"Wwww..what? I meannn..." Sakura was trying to stand up, but instead dragged herself backwards.

"You know...You have hurt me a lot today...I didn't expect you to do this...Not you of all people..." Saying this, he again moved forward, making Sakura drag herself back.

"llll...llllo...look...I didn't...mmm...mean to..." She was stuttering.

"You didn't mean?YOU DIDN'T MEAN? C'mon... You meant everything...I saw it in your eyes..." He again moved forward, when Sakura dragged herself backwards.

"L...looo..k...We...can't we...settle this..." Sakura stuttered, finally when she realized that her back was touching the wall and she could stand up now, and so she did.

"Settle? Oh yes! We will settle this, and we will settle this in my way...A very sweet way...Although, a little painful..." Naruto said, finally when he reached the wall and his face was just an inch away from Sakura's...

Sakura, sensing that she was out of option, closed her eyes, hearing Naruto laugh and her friends whimpering.

But then she opened her eyes, and did something She never thought She would do.

She closed His lips with Her own.

Naruto, Tenten, Ino, All of their eyes were like they had just seen someone rise up from the grave.

Naruto didn't understand, as Sakura had closed his lips tightly and had grabbed his head.

Then Naruto began to squirm, trying to detach himself. But Sakura didn't allow that, and before Naruto knew, Sakura kicked him so hard in the gut that Naruto immediately passed out, falling back.

For about a minute, there was utter silence, Sakura staring at a moaning Naruto with Saucer like eyes.

Then, Ino came to her "Saaa...Sakura..." She said.

"RUN BEFORE HE WAKES UP AGAIN... I AM NOT GOING TO KISS HIM AGAIN...RUN GODDAMNIT!" Sakura screamed as she dashed off taking all of her friends with her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was lying on the ground, anger evident on his face. "She'll pay for this... oh god...No one cares for a good doer these days..." He said as he stared at the locket in his hands.

_Next day..._

Sakura Haruno was having coffee in her house. Her mind was wandering through the incidents of the previous day.

"Sakura!"

"Oh! Hey mother! Good morning!" Sakura came out of her daze when her mother greeted her.

"Is something wrong? You look worried" Her mother asked with concern.

"Oh! It is nothing mom! Just tired! I should have slept more.." She said, sipping the coffee.

"Sakura..." Her mother took her hand " You are not overworking, are you? Please take care dear..." Her voice was filled with concern.

"Mom..." Sakura said and kept her hand on hers "Don't worry..Everything is just fine...There are many big projects..I Just keep thinking how to manage them..That's it... Don't stress yourself mom; I can take care of myself..." She assured her.

"o.k. my big girl! But tell me, What about your dream of becoming a medic nin? Are you serious about that?" Her mother questioned her.

"Hmmmm...Yes mom...I sure am...It's just that I don't have time for myself-But don't worry- Grandma's dream will be fulfilled" Sakura gave a smile.

Just then her phone rang, and Sakura got busy.

_Later_

Sakura was sitting in her car, waiting for the heavy traffic to flow again. She was looking at other cars and her windows were closed.

Just then, Someone's face popped up on the window, making Sakura shrink back from fear.

And then She recognised that face.

It was Naruto!

"OH GOD! WHAT THE HELL! DRIVER...QUICK! MOVE THE CAR!LET US GET OUT OF HERE!" Sakura screamed. The driver, without questioning , pressed a button and Sakura's car was high up in the sky. Luckily for her, there was less air traffic today, and so her car sailed easily in the sky.

Sakura took a deep breath.."Thank god! I thought that fox is going to eat me today! Whew."

But Sakura's happiness was short lived, as only after a few moments, She saw Naruto flying besides her, sitting on a mechanical dragon.

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN!" Sakura screamed as she slammed her forehead." DRIVER...QUICK...TAKE ANOTHER AIRWAY ! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Sakura again ordered her robot driver.

Then she looked at Naruto with scary eyes, who returned the gesture and waved a smile at her.

"Douche...He won't go so easily..."DRIVER! QUICK! MOVE TO VALLEY OF AFRONS! I HAVE TO TEACH SOMEONE A LESSON" Saying this, she opened her window and threw her water bottle on Naruto' face, Hitting him square in the face.

Soon, Sakura's Car landed in the afrons, the isolated island in sky known for its greenery and vegetation.

Sakura got out of the car, and waited for Naruto, whom she saw arriving on his dragon.

"Troy...Switch to battle mode..." Smiling, Sakura ordered her driver.

Naruto landed on the ground "Man...You were such a long chase...Damn!" He said.

"TROY! ATTACK!" Sakura Screamed at her robot.

"What..." Naruto got confused.

But he didn't get a chance as her robot continuously attacked Naruto, who was trying to dodge.

"KYUUBI BOY! YOU THOUGHT I AM GOING TO BE ONE OF YOUR DINNER SWEETDISHES? WELL NOT NOW! YOUR DAYS ARE OVER! TROY! FLAME CANNON!" Sakura screamed with all her might.

"What is she saying? She is one hell of a girl... But anyways...HEY DRAGON BUDDY! CAN YOU HANDLE THE ROBO?" Naruto shouted at his dragon.

After a while, Sakura's robo had turned into an ash of circuits and wires, while Naruto's dragon had flown away.

"Now..We get to business, don't we?" Naruto gave a wicked smile to Sakura.

Sakura, sensing trouble, dashed off, unknown to herself, deep into the forest.

"What? Oh come on! Not again!" Naruto whined, and then ran after her.

Soon, Naruto was after Sakura, and Sakura was running.

"Hey wait! Why are you running?" Naruto shouted.

"Because if I don't, you will eat me..ahhh!" Sakura didn't notice the thick log that was lying there and fell down, hurting her knees.

"Oh god! Please help me!" Sakura started to pray, tears in her eyes,as she saw a really pissed naruto moving towards her...

_**o.k...cliffhanger..hahaha... see u next time...reviews are all welcome...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heya good people! iam back,again, for all those lovable fans out there!**_

_**I feel so good at heart that the story is finally being loved by people! thank you guys! you rock! hahaha**_

_**on with the story!**_

Naruto finally came closer to her "You big rich people don't understand the time value of a common man, do you?" Naruto questioned her with a sad look on his face.

"What? You are killing me because I am rich? Hell!Find someone else because I am not going to die because of such a stupid reason!" She screamed, still holding onto her bleeding knees.

"You keep talking nonsense. First you called me kyuubi .God knows what that means...Then you say I will kill you...C'mon! do I look like that to you?" His anger rose.

"Don't play with me...If you want to kill me..Do it now..ahhh" Sakura screamed in vicious pain.

Naruto just shook his head.

"You are hurt...Let me help you..." He said, and took her legs.

Sakura, astonished to core, just stared as Naruto took out a balm and applied it on her knees.

"Here...Try to stand up now...Tell me, is it okay?" He questioned her as he gave her his hands.

Sakura took his hand and stood up.."Yeah...But you..." Sakura was still astonished.

"Here..Take this...I think it's yours" Saying this, he handed her a locket.

"THIS! OH MY GOD! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" Sakura screamed.

And before Naruto could say something, something happened.

"Did you feel that?" He questioned her.

Surprisingly, She also felt something "Yeah…Maybe it's an earthquake…

And again it happened.

And then, they saw something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both Naruto and Sakura screamed when they witnessed the cause of the "Earthquake"

Right there, in front of them, at a distance of 10 feet,was standing a giant beast, staring at them with hungry eyes. It seemed that he was starving.

"Www...What is that?" Sakura asked,shaking.

"It's a hybrid! Aaa...aand by...by the looks of it,he..." Naruto couldn't finish.

"What? WHAT IS HE?" Sakura shouted.

"B...Bye the looks of it, he looks like one of those over mutated apes!" Naruto replied, never taking his eyes away from the beast.

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed, and then She felt dizzy and fell down.

"HEY! GET UP!" Naruto shouted while lifting her up.

"Don't touch me! This is all because of you!" Sakura screamed as she snatched her hand away from him.

"What? My mistake? It was you who got us here! Not me!" Naruto defended himself.

"Yeah!But only because..." Sakura couldn't finish as again her attention went to the beast.

" Oh my god! Fox, look, he is moving towards us! Do something!" Sakura pleaded, not noticing that in all of this, She had grabbed Naruto's arm and was clinging to him.

"BOOO! SHOOOOO!WHOOSH! HUSH!HUSH!" Naruto made an attempt to tackle the beast.

Sakura made a face "What? Are you trying to drive away birds in a field?" She said..

Naruto gave her a look "Look! If you can think of any other way to stop a 25 ft beast, then do it! But don't teach me!" He screamed.

Exasperated, Sakura found no other option, but did the same as Naruto was doing.

Their efforts were rewarded as the beast stopped dead in his tracks, staring at both of them with confused eyes.

"It's working! C'mon! Let us do it fast!" Naruto screamed in happiness.

The ape stared at them with wide eyes for first few minutes, but then ,he gave in to his hunger, and growled out loud, throwing away both the heroes on the ground.

"Fox! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! HE IS GOING TO EAT US!" Sakura screamed.

Naruto, without replying to her, desperately searched for something, something that could provide them some leverage.

Suddenly he noticed something.

"Hey rock star! You are a Ninja right?" He questioned her.

"What? Yes, I am! But I am not going to fight him!" She stated flat.

"You don't have to fight him! Well, not exactly, but something like that..." He gave her a "Do you understand ?"look.

"You have a plan?" She questioned.

"Yes! Now listen!" He said and whispered in Her ears.

" We can-not directly attack him! Hybrids are known to be very powerful and can easily defend themselves. But they are low on brain. Now, you only have 2 kunais. If we hit him with these, there is a major chance that our efforts will go in vain. So the best we can do is temporarily stop his movement, and then, when the chance comes, hit him in the right place so that at least we can buy some time to get out of this island. What do you say?" He explained.

"Sounds too good to be true! But we have no other option! But how are we going to do that?" Sakura questioned him.

"Just do as I say. On the count of 1, 2,3, we will run as fast as we can. You don't have to stop, even if I do! Just keep running and when he finally stops, hit him in the eye with the kunai! You get it?" He questioned.

"I don't understand how are you going to do that...But I have to trust you. Okay!" She said.

Suddenly both of them noticed that the beast had almost reached them.

"Okay rock star!" Naruto said.

"Ready!" Sakura said.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Then both of them screamed.

"RUNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

And then, it began. The game of Cat and Mouse. Through the woods, waters, swamps, they ran, trying as fast as they could.

Naruto turned his head back and saw that the beast was at a considerable distance from them. So he stopped.

"Fox! What are you doing? RUN! DAMNIT!" Sakura screamed.

"ROCK STAR! REMEMBER THE PLAN? JUST KEEP RUNNING! GO!" He shouted without turning towards her.

Sakura, deliberating for a moment ,decided to go ahead with the plan.

Meanwhile, Naruto waited for the beast ."Come 'on you dickhead. Let me show you who the daddy is!"

The beast saw Naruto standing in the way, and so his anger and so his hunger rose.

"Yes" Naruto said as the beast came closer.

"Yes!" The beast was more close now.

"Finally!" The beast almost reached him.

And just when the beast reached him...

Naruto fell on the ground, flat on his face.

The beast got confused. Bowing his head down, he stared at Naruto.

"C'mon rock star! This is the time..." Naruto screamed in his mind.

Sakura felt something. "Did someone just call my name?" She thought. Looking back, she found the beast staring at the fallen Naruto.

"What the hell happened to him?" She wondered.

"Fucking shit! Now the beast will take him...Wait a second...WAIT A SECOND! YES! THIS IS IT!"

Sakura was filled with happiness.

"He was successful in halting the beast's movement. Sakura, now it is your turn! Quick! Hit him with the kunai!" Sakura took out the kunai, and kissed it. "Oh god! Please...there is one life on the line..."

Thinking this, she aimed her kunai at the beast and threw it with full force at him...

_**c u nxt time!hahahah!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**hello!**_

_**Here's the new chapter i hope you were waiting for! Thanx fr ur time!**_

The kunai reached the beast, landed on his head and...

Just bounced and fell back.

"Oh shit!"

Sakura covered her mouth in shock.

Angry, the beast frantically looked here and there to find the source of attack. Turning around 360, he searched for a foe at the back. This gave Naruto time to turn his head up towards Sakura.

"_What are you doing?!"_ Naruto made a gesture.

"_Sorry! Just missed it!"_ Sakura made a gesture by holding her ears.

"_Be careful! Hit him in the eye!"_ Again Naruto made a gesture and finally turned his head back to the ground, just in time when the beast turned his body back to Naruto.

The beast , still confused, now started sniffing Naruto.

"C'mon Sakura! You have to do it! How can you forget all your training of those days!"

Sakura mentally straightened herself and again took out her kunai.

"Oh god! Please! Help us this time! There are now 2 lives on the line!"

Kissing her kunai, she threw it with full force. Her target: The beast's eye.

It was almost as if it happened in slow motion. The kunai travelling straight in air. The beast noticing the kunai. The beast lifting his head up. And...

It happened all too fast.

The kunai was finally in the beast's eye, cries of pain echoing throughout the island.

Naruto noticed this and stood up "YES!" He shouted with joy. "Now take this you asshole..."

Saying this, He jumped and landed a kick on the beast's fat stomach, staggering the already screaming beast.

"Hey fox! Do you plan on being his dinner! Run!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh yes!" And Naruto dashed off.

But the beast decided not to let them go so easily, so he ran after them with one eye damaged, destroying all vegetation.

"RUN ROCKSTAR! We are done with this idiot! Now he won't get us!" Naruto shouted all the while running.

"And how are you so sure of that?" Sakura also shouted.

"Because of this..." Naruto said

And then, he did something Sakura couldn't believe.

Naruto closed his eyes, folded his hands, and started chanting.

He then opened his eyes

"Shoryuken!" He screamed.

A bright blue ball of light emerged from his hands and engulfed the monster, taking away his consciousness…

"…"

Sakura was out of words.

"Let's go..." Naruto smiled and moved ahead.

"You know, you could have done it earlier too, I mean before he attacked us and….." Sakura quietly said.

"Where's the fun in that?" Naruto stated, laughing at her.

"You asshole! You thought this was all fun?" Sakura glared at him.

Finally Naruto gave her a serious look

"Look babe, we were in his house, not him. He was just searching for food. If not for you, I would have calmed him there and then. But you should know better than to go uninvited to someone's house…."

"You dickhead! You just did it to teach me a lesson?!" She screamed at him, standing in his way.

"YES HELL I DID! NOW YOU BETTER NOT UTTER A SINGLE WORD OTHERWISE I AM GOING TO BLOW YOUR SHIT OF A CAR TO ASHES! THEN YOU CAN BE THE LATEST ADDITION TO THIS BEAST'S DINNER MENU!"

Naruto's warning worked, as Sakura squirmed and compiled, by just nodding her head.

_Later..._

"What do you mean you are not going to take me in your car?" Naruto shouted.

"This is your punishment" Sakura replied.

"For what? For Saving your sorry ass!" He yelled at Sakura, who was sitting in her car.

"No...Not for that. If you had returned my locket that day without any mischief, we would not have been here...And besides. I saved your ass...not you!" Sakura replied, starting her car.

"Hey! You insulted me about my parents! At least I had the liberty to take revenge!" He shouted.

"Look...YOU ruined my party...I allowed you to sit in my reserved restaurant...But you, you were not satisfied by that. You Even drank the non-denatured RRW...God knows how you survived it." Sakura murmured.

"Look...Had I not saved you from...Wait a second! " Naruto defended himself.

But then his eyes grew wide.

"YOU KNEW THAT RRW WAS NOT DENATURED? SERIOUSLY?" He screamed.

Sakura finally got out of the car

"YES YOU DORK! IT WAS MY PLAN TO TAKE REVENGE ON THAT BITCH INO! I WANTED TO SEE HER IN PAIN AND SCREAMING AND CURSING! THAT'S WHAT SHE DESERVED FOR STEALING MY EX BOYFRIEND AND ACCQUIRING THE CONTRACT THAT I SHOULD HAVE AQQUIRED! YOU GET THAT!"

Naruto was scared to core. "Okay. Okay... my mistake! I am sorry...now, can I have a lift in your car?" He asked in a very low tone.

"No...Not at all!" Sakura stated flat and drove away the car.

"Oh god! What should I do now?" Naruto sadly thought.

Sakura saw the sad expression on Naruto's face. "C'mon Sakura! Don't be so cruel... He saved you today from a major disaster! He can't be that bad." Finally, Sakura waved her hand out of the window, motioning for Naruto to come in.

Naruto, happy as hell, ran and acquired the front seat, besides Sakura.

"Hey! Sit at the back!" She shouted.

"Oh come' on! Just drive!" Naruto said, gleefully.

"Yeah right! Because of you, I have to drive my car in this traffic. DAMN! What did I do to see this?" Sakura said as she motioned the car high up in the sky.

"By the way... I am Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" Naruto said as he moved his hand forward to shake hands with her.

Sakura gave him a puzzled look. Then, looking forward, she gave him her left hand..."Sakura Haruno.. NOT very pleased to meet you!"

Naruto violently shook hands with her "HAAHA! You make good jokes!" He laughed.

And then they drove off, the sunset bringing with itself a new night , which signified blossoming of the world's most precious relation.

Friendship.

_**hope that wasn't too short! have a nice day!**_


End file.
